


Figuring It Out

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith tries to figure out why she’s attracted to Dustin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figuring It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BtVS or Power Rangers.
> 
> A/N: The banner is made by JarodsSlayer on TtH. Thanks again!

[   
](http://s28.photobucket.com/albums/c245/Rivulet027/?action=view&current=16FiguringItOut.jpg)

Maybe it was the curls, or it might be his eyes. No, it was the bike. Faith was a sucker for a guy with a bike. No, if it was the bike she'd have Hunter up here. Whatever it was she knew she shouldn't be this attracted.

"Huh, what?"

She pushed herself into Dustin's personal space, backing him against the wall. She tilted her head close to his, "I'm seducing you, get with the program."

"Dude," he whimpered in disbelief.

He was too cute for his own good. Faith smirked, she figured it out. She pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
